There are many cases for handheld electronic devices. They fall into four main categories: Elastomeric/Rubber skins, hard plastic shells, cut and sew materials and combinations of these. In general the elastomeric cases are a single skin which, because of the flexible nature of the material, can easily be stretched over the device and then once installed conform closely to the shape of the device. The rubbery material can provide very good shock resistance. The downside of these types of cases is that the elastomeric material has a high surface friction coefficient. This makes this type of case difficult to place in and remove from pockets and other tight places. What is needed is a device that offers the very good shock resistance of an elastomeric case without the high surface friction coefficient making it more convenience for use.
Hard plastic shells normally are manufactured as more than one piece to allow the device to slide into the case before being closed in with a secondary piece. Additionally they will often have a liner of elastomeric material, which helps to cushion the device. This can be co-molded, permanently attached or floating with the assembly. Cut and Sew cases are normally made from flat stock material, which is cut into patterns and then sewn into a shape that the device can slide into. The device is then held in place, by friction or a strap of some form. The downside to these devices is that it can be difficult to attached a device to a rigid case, or where a case has a secondary piece for securing a device, it can add bulk to the combination of the device and case, making it impractical. Additionally, the manufacture of cases which are required to be cut and sewn together greatly increases cost. What is needed is a case that combines both hard shell cases and elastomeric materials that is easy to produce and requires minimal material in its production.